


Soulmate Lines

by Capeless_AntiHero



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capeless_AntiHero/pseuds/Capeless_AntiHero
Summary: Once upon a Wish in a place and a world lost in time, no one understood how to find the love of their life. It was a complicated matter that only slowly took shape in an easier form. People would touch or bump into on the street and magical lines would slowly paint their skins, for the longest time being called fate lines.





	1. Soulmate Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago and has not been edited  
> Any comments and such would be enjoyed!

Once upon a Wish in a place and a world lost in time, no one understood how to find the love of their life. It was a complicated matter that only slowly took shape in an easier form. People would touch or bump into on the street and magical lines would slowly paint their skins, for the longest time being called fate lines. These so called 'fate lines' were thought of as horrible omens of whom ever it was painted across. People who would find their skin painted with the lines and patterns at first were killed and burned for years upon years. Slowly though people started to hide there marks and killing those with them slowly faded away until people forgot what the lines meant and why they needed to hide them.

After the forgetting slowly people became more and more aware of the lines and people started to search and find out what they meant until the fate lines became soulmate lines. These lines bringing joy and happiness to all who met the person with the matching line. These lines being the only positive to those who had no joy in life.

While there were people who were given the mark when they touched there were those who were born with the mark or the mark randomly showed up with no touch and was almost like a faded picture or pattern on their skin. These people were people who had lost their soulmate and were called the fractured, or their lines named the Fractured Lines, for their fate line was broken the moment their meant to be died.

At first the Fractured seemed to just be people who lost their love early, but soon it was almost like they were born with a disorder that harmed them, changing how they were and almost making them a flaw of reality. They were killed and chased away people finding them horrible and unlucky when all they were, were hurt and alone. Soon it wasn't rare to find groups and large families of Fractured everywhere, people who were thrown out who found love on their own. These people normally giving birth to other fractured children or even some lucky chances unfractured children. They built cities for their happiness though the factured never were truly healed even when they had a lover.

There were rare happenings though when those who were fractured came into contact of those who were not. Then the one who wasn't fractured would fall in love with them at first sight changing their own Soulmate Line. The theory of why this happens is because the Unfractured person was once the fractured persons lover from long ago who died painful and fate was reuniting them, but that was only a fairy tail. Rebirth and soulmates were two solidly different items, which in the world of the Soulmate Lines did not connect even if the evidence was clear and there.

Unlike normal love and happiness the soulmate lines brought people together who belonged together and could not escape the grasp of Fate. They were the Real One True Parings.


	2. Smooth Lines

Everyone had one. It wasn't something only one family member had. Well, at least in my village it was common. No one was with out one. No one but me. I remember asking my mother why I didn't posses such a beautiful body painting along my skin.

Her reply was simple, short, and sweet, "Because You don't."

I never understood what she meant by those three, or four, words.

I use to believe that I would grow into it. Maybe one night while I was alone at home it would appear.

I would wait alone standing in our small bathroom looking at myself naked for hours hoping, praying, for some sign that it would cover my skin and pull me closer to everyone around me.

But so such luck was on it's way for me.

As I grew I learned more about the Tattoo and what it meant and It didn't take me long to realize why the tattoo refused to show itself on me.

It was because I had not come in contact with My One True Love.

It didn't take long after that, that my mother started pulling me from city to city in search of my Future Lover. It didn't take long for us both to give up and set up a home far from our first home in a wide farm land bought using some stolen goods, and many promises.

I was only 9 then.

That was 8 years ago.

Now I stand like every normal day at the corner of 2nd and Eastern waiting to cross the busy street and head toward my well loved tattoo parlor, when all the tattoos that cover my skin have been produced.

As the traffic slows I hurry across the black pavement and push along side many other passing citizens. I shove and butt my way throw the crowd keeping a tight hold on my wallet watching the smaller, wilder children standing close to the shadows and smiling happily at all the passing men and women. These children have more than once beat me in a game of who can pick pocket better more than once, making them the perfect criminals.

As I shove my way up the steps and into the door of the dark black building before me, a large grin etches it's way onto my face causing me to let out a soft laugh as my name is shouted out by my Best, and Only Friend, Dean Masters.

"Colton!" He shouts loudly looking up for when he had been drawing a fairly small tattoo on a young, tattoo virgin, teen girl. Her eyes closed and her velvet colored hair hanging in loose strands around her small, thin, Olive colored face. Her eyes are clinched tightly closed and her full lips are pulled down in a pain filled grimace making me chuckle.

"Ey Dean!" I smirk back at him as I settle down in an open chair to watch him continue with his work.

"Come for some new Ink?" He questions quickly whipping some ink from the young girls arm before sitting back and smirking back at me.

"No I missed you!" I tease him laughing, "Of course I came for more Ink Stupid."

With an annoyed eye roll he covers the girl's tattoo and starts explaining to her how to take care of it. His voice goes on and on, even though it only took a few minutes, but it felt like forever to me.

"So where do you want it today?" Dean's voice breaks me out of a trance causing me to jump and curse hopefully silently under my breath.

"You Lil Shit!" I curse him standing up and pulling off my hoodie exposing my lightly tattooed arms. He just chuckles and shakes his head sitting down next to me.

"As I questioned before, what and where?" He hums as he goes throw a quick check on his equipment.

"I want something here," I gesture to my arm in a lazy attempt to give him any kind of idea what i wanted, even though I didn't even know myself.

He just nods and starts on the tattoo not even knowing what he will draw. But i don't care. That is how I've gotten most of my tattoos. Just watching Dean draw the pain faint to me as i watch the lines come to life at his hands.

I slowly look up at him and Like ever other day I stare at him taking in everything about him. From the way his blood red hair falls wildly, to the glasses that control his face. I let myself take him in slowly. I gaze at the wild red hair and then slowly letting my eyes drag along his face. I stare at the pale pale white skin that covers him, and then to the light brown colored eyes. His childish face making it hard to believe he is 19 and not 16. I gaze at the way his red lips are pulled down in a small frown as he works. I then slowly gaze down his arms and stare at the many colored tattoos that cover him.

After who knows how long, I finally hear Dean clear his throat causing me to look up suddenly and send him a questioning look. He then says as he looks back down at my tattoo in progress, "Is it true what everyone is saying?"

"Donno.. What's everyone saying?"

"That you have found your other half.."

I cough loudly and look at Dean with surprise and shout, "Who The Hell started that rumor?"

He shrugs and keeps his mouth closed tightly. I sigh knowing he'll never talk. With an irritated growl I glance down at my arm and the tattoo.

I look at it with a raised eye brow still not knowing what it is, but i know better than to question the Master when he is at work.

Right as Dean leans back only 20 minutes later the door is opened causing me to look up and choke on air.

Standing in the door way is the most Innocent, smallest, and hottest guy I have ever seen. I let my eyes trail over him thirstily drinking him in.

The boy looks quit nervous as he shifts from foot to foot making it apparent he isn't here for a tattoo as he stands a black hoodie tugged tightly around him. I smirk as I run my eyes over his nice black skinny jean clad legs and then down to his van covered feet. I then quickly look up and take in his facial appearance with eagerness.

I smile at his beautiful and flawless skin and the light tan it is. I look to his full lips the color of red rose in full bloom and then at his cute little nose and then to his beautiful perfect dark brown eyes reminding me of a small animal lost and afraid. His beautiful light brown hair falling slightly over his forehead causing him to have to brush it away ever couple of seconds. I watch as he bits his lip lightly slowly drawing in in bottom lip and his perfectly white teeth to peak out from their hiding place.

"SAMMY!" Dean shouts excitedly as he stands and hurries toward the small boy.

The boy looks up started for a second before smiling and hugging Dean quickly. He then looks at the ground a light pink covering his checks.

Dean chuckles and then looks back at me and tugs the boy forward tell he stands infront of me.

Dean smirks and says as he shoves Sammy forward at me, "Colton, This is my Little Brother Sam. Sam meet My best Friend Colton."

I catch the small boy holding him close and suddenly a shock runs through my body causing be to gasp before looking at the small boy.

"Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not give permission for my work to be posted any where else  
> brought from my wattpad account


	3. Fractured Lines

My family wasn't like everyone else's on the world. We didn't believe in the whole soulmate conspiracy that every other person did. We didn't spend years upon years traveling the world to find who we were made to spend the rest of our lives with, our soulmates were gone.

In the world we live in is full of people all around who trusted the brush of a stranger to bring them eternal happiness all because of magical ink, my family was broken. No one in my family had ever experienced what it was like to find a soulmate, we were all born with our soulmate marks, better called soulmate tattoos, inked onto our skin broken and sharp showing that the one we were meant to spin the rest of our life with was dead.

Ever since I was younger it never really bothered me that I was meant to be alone forever, it just felt like something that would happen. I would grow old with out ever feeling the hot breath of my lover on my skin, or the cold brush of their finger tips on my skin, it wasn't meant to happen. Instead I would grow old and alone with my brother, Mom, Dad, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, and everyone of my bloodline. It would just me us, and I was okay with that, most of the time.

But there were some nights I would not sleep at all, too caught up in the aching pain to remember that I wasn't as alone as the dreams screamed at me. 

That was when I was younger of course, probably around the time my hormones started kicking in and those awkward tween years dominated my life. Where like every other teenage boy my body craved to find a way to expel the horribly horny thoughts that never went away. It was also around the time I started to come into contact with the soulmate couples of the town that I lived in.

My birth place was a large city filled with thousands of people, it was constantly growing and changing with the times and people started to find easier ways to find their soulmate all but cutting out those awkward years of loneliness. Though it seemed dreamy for those who didn't have to look into the mirror and see their fractured soulmate tattoo, others, like my family, had to live with the shame of being approached and asked to join in the soulmate search only to turn it down with small excuses of, "I don't have time" or "My children are too young to have to worry about that". It was always painful, not much for myself but more so for my parents and older brother.

My family consisted of six people, counting myself. My parents, Lilly and James Masters, two of the kindest people you will ever meet but also the saddest. They both were born with fractured soulmate lines, a pain no parent wished to have to see shown on their child, so unlike my father's family, my mother was abandoned into an orphanage almost as soon as she was born. My father's family on the other hand was quite use to the cold disappointment of Fractured children, it runs in his family going back five long generations of 6 kids each, while my fathers generation was a family of ten kids, it didn't matter to them that Dad was fractured. My parents met early into elementary and from there fell in love on their own to marry a week after graduating high school and two weeks later my eldest brother was born.

Out of the children first was Levi. He was born only 9 months after my parents wedding and like the bloodlines before him he was Fractured. Unlike everyone else it seemed, he didn't mind it, he accepted it from the start and when I once asked him why he did he told me that, "It was almost like my life was nothing but an empty void of everything. Like all the oxygen was stolen from me and I wouldn't find it ever again. It made me realize that I had lost my other half in some way that I couldn't explain, but though I was lonely my dreams showed me flashes of a face I don't remember and of a voice that was meant for me. It made me understand that even if I was alone here that around me and after I die i wouldn't be." Unlike everyone of the family he was the romantic living his life as well as he could but never even trying to find happiness in physical love of another.

Next barely a year after Levi was born came Madelynn, the only girl out of us all. She was born as bright as the sun in the high of summer, a free spirit that was also caged by the sadness of having lost her soulmate long before she could meet them. She took everything in stride though, constantly searching for someone who was as free and lonely as herself. It didn't take long though for her to find some one to suit her well enough even if the lover wasn't her soulmate he was as close as she could get. They were married as soon as she turned 18 even if neither one had yet to graduate high school, they didn't want the other to slip away. It didn't take long after graduation that Madelynn became pregnant with her first kid and their small family started to get their happily ever after.

Then closer to the end of everything came Dean. Dean and I were always close as kids, because of the three year gap between him and Madelynn and almost five between him and Levi, so naturally me and him bonded quite well. When we were younger he use to make jokes about how though nether of us had soulmates we were perfect for each other, just partners in crime. Dean like Madelynn wasn't happy about being Fractured. He dreamed of having a soulmate for the longest time refusing to think that the mark on his thigh told him the truth about his life. He was always looking for the positives and searching for a love, and at one time thought he found them until the other settled for just being friends. 

Finally came me, Sam. I am a year younger then my brother Dean and pretty accepting that loneliness was to be my life's only facts. At least that's what I believed before that day happened.

The day in question wasn't long after I had finally hit my 17th birthday, and was on a mission for my mother. I had spent most of the day lollygagging around the park watching the couples so when I got my mom's annoyed text about me needing to hurry up and head to Dean's work to give him a message I knew that the day was going to be pretty interesting. 

Heading to Dean's small, hole-in-the-wall, tattoo parlor was a pretty dangerous job, mainly because it was on what people called the 'Ghetto' side of town. It was surrounded by alley ways and street children that would steal your wallet if you so much as twitched the wrong way, but oddly enough it was a place that held a lot of rich business men and women who frequented it, the street that is. 

With long strides, even though my legs were pretty short, I make it to the place with simple ease and push open the door to be slightly blinded for a second by the bright lighting inside. I blink slowly before I hear my name shouted out by my big brother, "Sammy!"

Dean stands from where he was obviously just finishing up a tattoo on some one I didn't know, and rushes over to me and pulls me into an easy hug. Smiling I hug him back only to have him pull away slightly and then glance behind him at the stranger and a devious smile to slide onto his face. He grabs me by my hoodie and shoves me forward into the strangers arms while saying, "Colton, this is my little brother Sam, Sam this is my best friend Colton!"

Like the clutzy person I am I trip over my own feet, of course with the extra help of my brothers shove, and fall into the stranger, Colton rather, whom in turn catches me easily. He stiffens suddenly eyes blown hide and flashes me a, what he was probably going for, charming smile and says, "Hi."

If it hadn't been for the fact that it is rude to laugh in a person's face when they catch you from falling I probably would have. His smile reminded me of those goofy love struck soul mate couples that frequented the park at all times and the way he seemed to be waiting for something made my chest clinch in worry. Slowly finding my feet being on stable ground, and uncrossed (the traitorous bastards they are), I carefully put my hands against his chest before pushing off and saying in my, I-don't-know-what's-happening voice, "Uh, Hi?"

Colton smiles at me with that dreamy look in his eyes as he reaches out and brushes his finger down my cheek making me yank back and glance at my brother who is just as confused as me. Both of us glance at his friend again who seems to slowly start to notice our confused looks and his eyes suddenly widen and he reaches out and grabs my hand in his and says, "Didn't you feel it?"

"Feel what exactly?" I can't help but ask in a slightly salty tone, my lips pulling down into a frown, and my hands feeling uncomfortably warm in the others.

"The shock?" A pause before the other seems to gather his thoughts and continue, "You know, the buzz? Like electricity buzzing down your body or... or like this heat? Like a branding maybe?" His frown deepens and I can't help but feel a small tingle of sympathy because I understand what he is saying before he does.

Glancing up at Colton's eyes I can't help but feel a great amount of ache and regret at the fact that inside me disagrees with him, I didn't feel the spark, the Soulmate kickstart that he did, and deep down I wish I did because was he beautiful. I didn't fully notice until I really looked at him, unlike what my family and strangers told me, Colton didn't look money beautiful. He looked like he had to work his life away beautiful, with hard tanned skin, muscular arms that in my hottest dreams I could picture holding me as we 'Played', a face looking as if it was sculpted by the gods above and god was he tall.

The longer I looked at him the more I wished that maybe it was just a delayed reaction on my part and I felt it too. Colton was beautiful and from the way his eyes kept sweeping over me he may have believed the same about me, though he probably did seeing as he felt the soulmate shock. Slowly sucking in a deep breath, trying to ignore the aftershave that obviously the other man wore, I focus on him and free my hands, "No I didn't feel the Soulmate shock... I can't. I am Fracture. I do not have a soulmate."

It was almost like all of the air was pulled from the room as Colton's face drops. His eyes, so green and beautiful, dulling and his kissable lips pulling into a frown, "Oh..."

Lifting an eyebrow I glance back at my brother who is smiling at me with that look in his eyes, the look that reads 'You are going to love this', and normally when that look happens he is right. Slowly Dean walks forward and says slinging an arm over my shoulder and Colton's before he says, "Isn't this amazing, you'd think that maybe this gives you two a chance to go one a date."

God do I Love my Brother.

Colton lights up again and looks straight at me with tender 'love me' eyes that melt my aching heart and says, "What do you say? Tomorrow at eight meeting here and I'll take you where ever you want."

Opening my mouth then shutting it I glance at Dean who is grinning at me wildly before I reply, "Why not, I never do anything anyways, Might as well spice it up."

Colton flashes me another charming smile before he holds out his hand and says in a teasing tone, "Colton Rae."

I smirk and take his larger hand, oh I'll be thinking of these hands later, into mine and reply, "Sam Masters."

"Well Mr. Masters I'm the person who is going to sweep you off your feet and make you fall in love with me."

"Tsk, I guess fate thought you needed a challenge in life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not give permission for my work to be posted anywhere else  
> Brought over from my wattpad account

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this story to be reposted anywhere  
> From my Wattpad account


End file.
